Daisuke (Wii Sports)
If you're looking for the Mii from Wii Sports Club, go to Daisuke (Wii Sports Club). Daisuke is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. Wii Sports Daisuke is one of the best PROs on Tennis, with a skill of 1600. One of the best opponents you will face. He usually plays with Hayley, but sometimes with Theo. He is the 9th best player. In Baseball, he is good in the 600-700 mark and he has a team of Haru, Naomi, Ashley, Rachel, Lucía, Ren, Yoshi and Anna. Daisuke '''plays in the Baseball teams of Alex, Ai, Yoko, Tyrone, Andy, Tatsuaki, Steph and Ryan. In Boxing he does okay at a skill level of around 400-500. Wii Sports Resort In Table Tennis he is good. His level is 731+. In Basketball, his level is 401+ and his team players are Chika and Alisha, and he is not good but acceptable. In Swordplay, he is a Pro, at level 1241+. He is a PRO at Cycling, coming 25th out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, '''Daisuke is an Advanced Mii. Trivia * You can earn his badge for making 1 edit on an "Edit Category Badge Miis" article. * His Japanese name is Daisu ke. (だいすけ) * Daisuke is one of the Miis that wear Black Armor in level 12 of Swordplay Showdown, along with the Boss Takashi. He is also one of the Miis that wear Black Armor in level 18 of Swordplay Showdown, along with the Boss Fritz. He is very defensive and strikes often in both of those appearances. * Daisuke is one of the very few Miis that wear Black Armor more than once. He is also the first seen to wear it twice. * He's Japanese. * Daisuke appears in 14 Swordplay Showdown Stages. * Daisuke is ambidextrous because he is left-handed in Tennis and Baseball, but is right-handed in Table Tennis. Gallery DaisukeDACotQR.JPG|QR Code for Daisuke, as seen in the portrait Badge-29-0.png|Daisuke's Badge Badge-70-5.png|Daisuke's Badge Badge-60-6.png|Daisuke's Badge 27- Daisuke's Team.jpg|Daisuke's Baseball Team DaisukeSwordplay.png|Daisuke as a rival in Swordplay Showdown Yes, another Daisuke.jpg|A Lumber Whacks artwork Daisuke-shiftygifts.jpg|A Shifty Gifts artwork 2018-02-09 (52).png|Daisuke in Baseball 2018-02-09 (30).png|Daisuke in Boxing 20180210_072246.jpg|Daisuke in Swordplay Speed Slice 20180210_071843.jpg|Daisuke in Swordplay Duel 20180211_071129.jpg|Daisuke and his teammates Alisha and Chika in Basketball IMG_0065.JPG|Daisuke In Table Tennis 2018-03-28 (38).png|Daisuke doubling up with Hayley in Wii Sports Tennis IMG 0570.jpg|Daisuke in Swap Meet with Luca, Lucia, Yoko, Oscar, and Megan 1531867339764472243529.jpg|Another photo of Daisuke In Swordplay Duel Screen_Shot_2015-01-10_at_10.43.46_PM.png|Daisuke wearing red armor in Swordplay Showdown IMG_0488.JPG|Daisuke playing Basketball at High Noon 2018-08-16 (1).png|Another photo of Daisuke as a 3-heart rival in Swordplay Showdown 2018-08-16 (63).png|Daisuke (left). in Cycling 2018-08-26 (25).png|Daisuke doubling up with Theo in Wii Sports Tennis IMG_0735.JPG|Daisuke swordfighting at High Noon 2018-10-01 (60).png 2018-10-01 (61).png Cole, Daisuke, and Misaki participating in Lucky Launch in Wii Party.jpg IMG_20181021_203406.jpg Misaki, Andy, Marisa, Mike, Rachel, Tatsuaki, Daisuke, Eduardo, Yoshi, Keiko, and Eddy featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Gabi, Rachel, Jake, Tommy, Rin, Takashi, Daisuke, Misaki, Tatsuaki, Yoko, and Silke featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png George, Patrick, Martin, Fritz, Gabriele, Fumiko, Helen, Rin, Daisuke, Abby, Tatsuaki, Alex, and Kathrin featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Ryan, Takashi, Silke, Nick, Tommy, Daisuke, Marco, and Julie featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png 3- Advanced.jpg Takashi, Alisha, Siobhan, Daisuke, Tommy, Hiromasa, Nelly, Holly, Silke, Alex, Steph, Shinnosuke, Akira, and Jackie featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Daisuke as a Zombie in Zombie Tag in Wii Party.png Sarah, Daisuke, and Marco participating in Barrel Daredevil in Wii Party.png Kathrin, Emily, Mike, Ryan, and Daisuke featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(138).jpg|Daisuke with Daisuke in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(139).jpg|Daisuke with Daisuke in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(140).jpg|Daisuke with Daisuke in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(141).jpg|Daisuke with Daisuke in Wii Party U. Daisuke participating in Shifty Gifts in Wii Party.png Wii_sports_families_the_matsudas_by_robbieraeful_dahsctp-250t.jpg|Daisuke with Hiromi 2018-11-26 (73).png Daisuke, Hiromi, and Emily participating in Lucky Launch in Wii Party.png Emily, Daisuke, and Hiromi participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Emily, Daisuke, and Hiromi participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Emily, Daisuke, and Hiromi participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Emily, Daisuke, and Hiromi participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Emily, Daisuke, and Hiromi participating in Space Brawl in Wii Party.png Emily, Daisuke, and Hiromi participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Emily, Daisuke, and Hiromi participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Daisuke in Bowling.JPG Lucia, Hiroshi, Barbara, Tatsuaki, Pierre, Ian, Haru, Shinnosuke, Tommy, Daisuke, Miguel, Theo, Sarah, Kentaro, Matt, and Andy featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Naomi, Shinnosuke, Daisuke, Ursula, Shohei, Takashi, Midori, and Cole featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Ursula, Daisuke and Kathrin participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png MiitopiaDaisukeImage.jpg|Daisuke in Miitopia IMG 2487.jpg Daisuke pitching in Baseball.png Hayley, Andy, Marisa, Kathrin, Shohei, Gabi, Shinnosuke, Ian, Helen, Pablo, Fumiko, Tyrone, Daisuke, Midori, Hiroshi, Shouta, Julie, Miguel, and Susana featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png IMG 2762.jpg The Showdown Fighters 1.png IMG 2766.jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(58).jpg Misaki, Elisa and Daisuke partcipating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Hiromi,_Daisuke_and_Misaki_participating_in_Walk-Off_in_Wii_Party.png Sandra,_Daisuke,_Misaki_and_Hiromi_participating_in_Ram_Jam_in_Wii_Party.png Marco,_Daisuke_and_Michael_participating_in_Chop_Chops_in_Wii_Party.png Daisuke,_Miyu_and_Maria_participating_in_Popgun_Posse_in_Wii_Party.png Lucia,_Noami,_Cole_and_Daisuke_participating_in_Cry_Babies_in_Wii_Party.png Bingo Card 3.png Bingo Card 4.png Category:Advanced CPU Category:Miis Category:Male Miis Category:Wii Sports Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Pro Category:Miis that wear glasses Category:Three-Hearted Rivals (Boss included) Category:Mii Category:Triple Pro Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Wii Sports Category:Mii's Who Love Cyan Category:Wii Mii Category:Wii Party Category:Cyan Males Category:Black Eyed Miis Category:CPU Category:Bronze badge Miis Category:Cycling Pros Category:Swordplay Pros Category:Tennis Pros Category:Brown haired Miis Category:Japanese Miis Category:Edit category badge Miis Category:Non-American Miis Category:Double Pro Category:Ambidextrous Miis Category:Half-Pro Miis Category:Wii Category:Gold badge Miis Category:Miis that appear on every kind of badges Category:Nintendo Category:Triple Badge Miis Category:Double Badge Miis